Marta Full of Grace
Dialog (Elizabeta ist in ihrer Wohnung und telefoniert. Währenddessen fuchtelt sie mit einer mutmaßlich geladenen Pistole herum) *'Elizabeta Torres:' Nein, äh, red lauter, ich versteh dich nicht. Nur die Ruhe. (Johnny tritt herein und Elizabeta richtet die Pistole auf ihn. Sie erkennt ihn und lässt langsam die Pistole sinken. Johnny bleibt dabei recht gelassen) *'Elizabeta:' Ach, du bist es. (weiter am Telefon) Nein, du musst nur durch den Zoll und dann hast du’s geschafft. Yeah, bis bald. (zu Johnny) Keine Sorge wegen meinem Kumpel, Johnny. Er ist... äh... er ist hässlich, aber er beißt nicht. (schreit) Andreas, Andreas! *'Andreas:' Okay... okay... *'Elizabeta:' Wieso bezahle ich dich, mich zu beschützen, und du tust überhaupt nichts? *'Andreas:' Ich war in der Küche. Ich hab genau das getan, was du gesagt hast... *'Elizabeta:' Ich brauch keine verdammten Ausreden, geh verdammt noch mal zurück in die Küche. *'Andreas:' Okay. Okay. *'Elizabeta:' Gott! Hey Johnny-Boy. *'Johnny Klebitz:' Was ist los? *'Elizabeta:' Hast du neulich mit den Jungs ’ne gute Zeit gehabt? Männer und ihre Motorräder. *'Johnny:' Klar, aber wieso mussten es wir dem Konvoi so krass besorgen? Weißt du, die ganzen Leichen können nicht gut für dein Geschäft sein. *'Elizabeta:' Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich hier draußen überleben kann, ohne ein paar Leute umzunieten? Ich bin der Big Boss. *'Johnny:' Okay. *'Elizabeta:' Die Leute lieben einen, aber sie hassen einen noch mehr. Stimmt’s? *'Johnny:' Jetzt hörst du dich schon an wie Billy. *'Elizabeta:' Sie hassen einen, nur weil man ’ne Frau ist, in dieser beschissenen Macho-Welt. Sie hassen dich, weil du von der Insel kommst meint sich selbst und meint mit der Insel Puerto Rico, Anm. des Aut.. Dumme Leute glauben, dass Latinas in dieser Stadt ’nen Scheißdreck wert sind. Wenn man der Big Boss ist und ’ne Frau wie ich, kommen die Toten ganz von selbst. *'Johnny:' Okay. *'Elizabeta:' Ich hab ’ne harte Kindheit gehabt. Ein Typ wollte mich auf den Strich schicken, als ich 14 war... Ich hab ihn mit seinen Eiern gefüttert. *'Johnny:' Ich mein ja nur, man sollte die Verluste gering halten. *'Elizabeta:' Als ich’s dem Wichser gezeigt hab, hab ich mir in PR ’nen Ruf gemacht. Danach hat mich kein Typ mehr angerührt. Ich sag ja nicht, dass alle Männer schlecht sind, ich hätt ja nicht drei davon geheiratet, wenn ich das glaube, oder? *'Johnny:' Okay, legen wir los, Liz. *'Elizabeta:' Okay, okay, such mein Mädchen, Marta. Sie ist gerade mit Adios aus Puerto Rico angekommen. Findest du, hier sieht’s okay aus? Ist schwierig, alles wieder hübsch zu machen, wenn diese Arschlöcher ’ne Party gefeiert haben. *'Johnny:' Ja, sieht gut aus. Wird ihr gefallen. *'Elizabeta:' Ja? Okay... (Johnny geht) Andreas! Du hast ’nen verdammten Fleck übersehen! Los, schüttel die Kissen auf und mach den Fleck von meiner Couch weg. (am Flughafen: ein FIB-Agent führt eine Latina aus dem Gebäude heraus) *'FIB-Agent:' Habla Inglés? Huh? Habla du wirst im Loch einen fetten, amerikanischen Schwanz lutschen. *'Marta' (mit starkem Akzent):''' Liberty Swingers gutes Team, heh! *'Agent:' Tja... Drogenkuriernutten sind normalerweise nicht so hübsch. Das wird ein Spaß. Komm schon, Baby. *'Johnny:' Hey, yo! Yo! Ich weiß nicht, wie es bei Ihnen ist, aber in dem Amerika, das ich kenne, werden hart arbeitende Mädchen wie dieses hier nicht einfach deportiert. *'Agent:' Yeah. Also, das Einzige, woran dieses Mädchen hart arbeitet, ist, Kokainbeutel zu schlucken und gleich meinen Schwanz zu lutschen. *'Johnny:' Also, Sir, lassen Sie uns bitte... Hey, warte mal. Du heißt Marta? *'Marta:' Sí! Sí! (Johnny schlägt den FIB-Agenten nieder) *'Johnny:' Du kommst mit mir. Komm schon, Kopf runter! (die Hölle bricht los) *'Marta:' Hilf mir. Ein Hubschrauber folgt uns. *'Johnny:' Die Willkommensparty tut mir leid, Süße. Aber du musst unten bleiben. *'Marta:' Was zur Hölle ist los? Das hier ist noch verrückter als in meinem Heimatland. Männer und ihre Kanonen. Das ist überall der gleiche Bullshit. (auf dem Weg nach Hause) *'Johnny:' Ich dich bringen zu Haus von Liz. Comprende? Du, Marta, du zum ersten Mal in Liberty City? *'Marta:' Liberty City. Swingers Baseball. Freudenstatue. Hässliche Frauen. Schmierige Politiker. Gewaltverbrechen. Der selbstgefälligste Ort der Welt. Ja, Liberty City. *'Johnny:' Liberty City. Sehr gut. Du lernen schnell. Ich meine, du lernst schnell. *'Marta:' Ich hätte jemand anderen als dich hier erwartet, Mr. Johnny. Also fahren wir jetzt zum Fünf-Sterne-Hotel? *'Johnny:' Me no hablo mucho Spanisch, Lady. *'Marta:' Ich muss nach dieser schrecklichen Begrüßung duschen. Urrgh. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie viele Kondome voller Kokain ich in meinem Dünndarm habe? Hoffentlich ist keins gerissen. *'Johnny:' Nix sprechen Es-Spanisch, Marta, Sorry. Okay, da wären wir. *'Marta:' Hier? Okay. Danke, Johnny. Ich seh dich dann. Mission Treffpunkt ist bei Elizabeta, hierfür könnt ihr ruhig wieder mal ein Taxi nehmen, denn nach der Zwischensequenz steht eure Hexer vor der Tür, sodass ihr nach der Zwischensequenz gleich los könnt. Fahrt zum Francis International Airport. Dort ist es eure Aufgabe, Marta, eine fast ausschließlich spanisch sprechende Frau aus Puerto Rico, Freundin und mutmaßliche Liebhaberin von Elizabeta sowie deren Drogenschmugglerin, abzuholen. Nachdem ihr sie ihrem FIB-Begleiter entrissen habt, erscheint das FIB sowie die Polizei und ihr bekommt nach und nach einen Drei-Sterne-Fahndungslevel. Ihr seid schon in Deckung, und das aus gutem Grund, bleibt dort also. Die zweckmäßigste Waffe ist sicherlich der Karabiner, dicht gefolgt vom Granatenwerfer. Ignoriert den Hubschrauber, solange er euch nicht beschießt, erst dann holt ihr die Schützen mit dem Gewehr dort runter. Die Gegner am Boden ballern zwar viel, sind aber mehr oder weniger ortsfest, das heißt, keine bösen Überraschungen von dort, die lassen sich erschießen wie Pappkameraden. Will einer partout nicht aus der Deckung kommen (meistens der letzte), hilft der Granatwerfer oder schießt auf den Wagen, hinter dem er sich versteckt, bis dieser explodiert. Sobald der letzte Polizist außer Gefecht ist, müsst ihr euch zügig ein Fahrzeug schnappen (euer Hexer ist komischerweise manchmal verschwunden) und untertauchen. Es gilt, die drei Sterne loszuwerden, was oft gar nicht so einfach ist. Also fahrt, als ob der Teufel hinter euch her ist, und wenn euer Wagen doch zu sehr beschädigt wird, dann wechselt den Wagen und fahrt zu Pay’n’Spray. Anschließend bringt ihr Marta, die die ganze Fahrt über ein Gemisch aus schlechtem Englisch und schnellem Spanisch quasselt, zu Elizabeta und die Mission ist geschafft. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn Marta stirbt. Bilder Marta-full-of-grace-01.jpg|''Ja, du musst nur durch den Zoll durch, dann hast du’s geschafft.'' Marta-full-of-grace-02.jpg Marta-full-of-grace-03.jpg|''Sag mal, so viele Tote, muss das denn?'' Marta-full-of-grace-04.jpg|''Ich hab ihn mit seinen Eiern gefüttert!'' Marta-full-of-grace-05.jpg|''Als Big Boss hab ich ’nen Ruf zu verlieren, Johnny.'' Marta-full-of-grace-06.jpg|''Das kann ich mir nicht leisten.'' Marta-full-of-grace-07.jpg|Hol Marta vom Flughafen ab. Marta-full-of-grace-08.jpg|''Komm, du Nutte, du kriegst jetzt meinen dicken Schwanz zum Lutschen.'' Marta-full-of-grace-09.jpg|''Hey, was soll das... bist du Marta?'' Marta-full-of-grace-10.jpg|''Kopf runter, jetzt wird’s laut.'' Marta-full-of-grace-11.jpg|''Das FIB trifft ein.'' Marta-full-of-grace-12.jpg|''Unten bleiben, Marta.'' Marta-full-of-grace-13.jpg|''Nichts wie weg hier.'' Marta-full-of-grace-14.jpg|''Sag Liz einen schönen Gruß von mir.'' Fortsetzung Datei:Annahmestelle-elizabeta.png – Elizabeta Torres → Shifting Weight Kategorie:The-Lost-and-Damned-Missionen Kategorie:Elizabeta-Torres-Missionen